Episode 58
This is the 58th episode of InuYasha. It first aired in Japan on January 28th, 2002. Summary Human-Inuyasha wakes to find he is bound in thorny vines that are draining his blood to feed to the Ninmenka. Inuyasha notices Kagome's glass jar that usually holds the jewel shards nearby, and asks Tokajin what he did with Kagome. Tokajin is excited to hear that there is a girl in the house because the blood of a young girl is the Ninmenka's favorite. Tokajin deduces that Kagome is in the village-box. In the village, with help from a boulder and the Air Void, the three manage to make a hole in the side of the box. However, before they can use it, Tokajin reaches in and extracts Kagome. Later, Tokajin appears in front of Inuyasha with just Kagome's school uniform and taunts him by claiming he ate Kagome. A still tiny Miroku and Shippo appear from Kagome's uniform, and with some help from the Air Void, Inuyasha breaks free from the vines and Tokajin is knocked out. Tiny-Miroku shows Inuyasha where Kagome is: stripped of her clothes and bathing in an odd bath with Ninmenka fruits. Inuyasha comes in and gives Kagome his fire rat kimono as clothing. The four decide that it's time to leave and on there way out, they notice the head of an old sage sprouting from some flowers. The sage explains that Tokajin accidentally implanted the Shikon shard in the bark of the Ninmenka, and the tree then convinced Tokajin eat its fruits with promises of power. The Ninmenka fruits contaminate the heart of the one by which they've been ingested. The sage explains that he in this form because Tokajin knows that without him then he can't make the immortality elixir. Tokajin, once again in Golem Mode, appears to take-out Inuyasha. Tokajin attacks and easily knocks the human Inuyasha down. The sage tells Inuyasha to drink some Ninmenka fruit elixir to heal him, but Inuyasha refuses and charges Tokajin head on. Kagome pulls out a bow and draws an arrow at Tokajin. As the sage looks on he senses a mysterious energy radiating from Kagome. The energy emitted by Kagome is too much for the old bow and it breaks. Inuyasha manages to gouge Tokajin's left eye out with a near by stick. As atonement for training Tokajin, the sage transforms into a bow for Kagome to use. Kagome uses the sage bow and manages to pierce Tokajin and knock the Shikon shards from his stomach. However the shards land on the Ninmenka. Out of rage, Tokajin charges at Kagome, Inuyasha jumps up and manages to knock himself and Tokajin of the cliff. As they fall, the Shikon powered Ninmenka spreads it root out of the cliff absorbs Tokajin, thus transforming it into a large root monster, Touboku Ninmenka. Touboku Ninmenka, begins to absorb Inuyasha, but the sun rises and Inuyasha transforms back into his half-demon self and with an assist by the Wind Scar, Inuyasha obliterates Touboku Ninmenka. With Tokajin dead, Miroku and Shippo return to their normal size. Having only seen Inuyasha and Tokajin plummet towards the ground, Kagome and the other assume Inuyasha died because he hit the ground while in human form. Inuyasha arrives to show them that he is indeed alive and tells them that they didn't need to worry about him. Kagome gets upset and says that it's only natural to worry. Inuyasha notices that Kagome was crying, which she vehemently denies. The two go back and forth for awhile until Kagome "sits" him and shuts him up. Shippo than comments: "Now he's dead." Notes * Sango didn't appear in this episode and wasn't even mentioned. * In the Manga, these events take place after the ordeal with Kikyo (episodes 22 and 23) and before the ordeal with Sango (episodes 24 and 25, which also explains why they had Sango leave the group in the last episode). And also, in the Manga this is the first appearance of Kagome's special arrows, which in the anime just appeared in episode 30. * During the final confrontation with Tokajin, Shippo and Miroku keep switching which of Kagome's shoulders they're sitting on. * As Ninmenka caught Tokajin and Human Inuyasha during their fall, We don't see Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo by it. Other than that the tree was talking to Tokajin about absorbing him in the first place. and yet Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo should've hear it and would've realized that Inuyasha might survived from the fall. *This is the only time that Inuyasha is in his human form to lend Kagome his coat so she make it into an outfit for the rest of the episode. Category:Television episodes Category:Episode set during a new moon